1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a server. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rack server.
2. Description of Related Art
A server is a core computer for serving computers in a network system. The server can provide a variety of functions for network users, such as storage and printing, and can also be used for sharing resources among the clients in the network system. A basic architecture of the server is similar to that of an ordinary personal computer. The server includes a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, a hard drive, and input and output devices, which are connected by a bus inside. A north bridge chip connects the CPU and the memory. A south bridge chip connects the input and the output devices.
A currently widely used rack server is a server with an appearance designed according to a unified international cabinet standard. The server is used with a cabinet. This manner has the following distinctive advantages. On one hand, the space occupied by the equipment is minimized, and on the other hand, the connection with other network devices and management becomes convenient, and also the room looks tidy and fine. A width of the rack server is 19 in and according to the height in the unit of U (1U=1.75 inch=44.45 mm), the rack server is generally classified into 1U, 2U, 3U, 4U, 5U, and 7U. The size of the cabinet also adopts the general industrial standards, generally from 22U to 42U. A removable sliding trailer is provided in the cabinet, depending on the height of U. The users may flexibly adjust the height based on the height of their servers for accommodating the network devices including a server, a hub, and a disk array enclosure. After the server is well placed, all to input and output wires are lead out from the rear of the cabinet and arranged in a wire slot of the cabinet.
FIG. 1 is a system architecture view of a conventional server. Referring to FIG. 1, the existing server 100 includes a mother board 110, a hard drive cage 120, a plurality of fans 130, and a plurality of connectors 140, in which a plurality of hard drives (not shown) are placed in the hard drive cage 120, and the connectors 140 are arranged on the mother board 110. The connectors 140 may be a power control connector, SATA connector, IDE connector, floppy disk connector, universal serial bus (USB) connector, and the like. The fans 130 are located between the mother board 110 and the hard drive cage 120, so as to dissipate the heat of the server 100.